What is taken for granted?
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Okay. Fluff. I don't write much Fluff. What if Toph's sight was 'fixed? Did I mention that I don't write FLUFF? Let meknow what ya think! R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ


She opened her eyes and blinked up at the blue sky, with the fluffy white clouds rolling over head. The tree limbs whirled about, the leaves rustling quietly in the breeze. Everything was so vibrant. Every tiny detail was a wonder in it's own special way. She rolled over and ran her hand over the lush green grass. A small ladybug fly lazed around on one of the small blades.

She looked over to the man napping next to her. She smiled and ran her fingers through his long brown hair. She blinked as she let the strands fall loose from her hand. She rolled over on to her side and looked at his hair as it spread out on the grass. Shimmers of blond, tints of red, highlighted the mainly chestnut color of his mane. She took a deep breath and looked over his features. His skin was so smooth, that perfect mix of peach and tan that brought out the deep green of his eyes. She reached her hand out and touched his cheek gently, it being just as soft and inviting as it looked.

She traced her finger lightly over his small mustache. She had convinced him to get rid of it early in their relationship, but once he did she missed it. The tiny hairs were coarse and thick. She smiled as he pursed his lips up and kissed her hand. He opened those brilliant eyes and looked over at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled at her and rolled over onto his shoulder and looked at her.

"Admiring again?" She smiled. She looked over at him, his neck muscular, trim and just begged to be caressed. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes back up to meet his.

"Yeah." He looked over her in the same fashion in which she had scanned him.

"Me, too." She rolled over up next to him, his arm curling around her naturally. She looked up at the sky again and shook her head.

"It's all so amazing." Haru smiled pulling her close.

"I can't imagine." She shook her head as a tear slid down her cheek. He frowned and wiped the tear away.

"What in the world is wrong?"

"It's just so amazing the things we take for granted." She rolled over and nestled into him her head against his chest. "All my life I had dreamed of what things look like. I always said that I would give anything if the opportunity came so that I could actually see." She looked at the fabrics as they meshed together tightly to form his shirt. She studied each fiber as she continued.

"I can see so much. Everything is so much more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. Yet people don't truly respect their sight. They don't take the time to look at things like they should. I never thought I would be able to look at a mirror and see my reflection. I never thought that I could be laying here staring at your shirt and marvel at the workings of it." He smiled and wrapped his other arm around her.

"You gave up a lot in order to have your sight."

"Yes. And I'm not really used to it yet." He smiled and nuzzled into her hair.

"You will get used to it." She smiled and snuggled into him.

"I hope so. My bending is still suffering. I'm not used to having sight to interfere with it. I find myself closing my eyes and trying to 'see' the way I used to. When that water master in the northern water tribe that Katara introduced me too, told me he thought he could help me have sight. I couldn't turn it down. It was a life long dream of mine to be able to see. I wanted to see everything, and I wanted to see then man I love. And when I saw you for the first time, whhow. " Haru smile and rolled over onto his back and laughed. She frowned and sat up on her elbow.

"Just what in the name of Pete is so funny?" He looked over at her with warm eyes.

"I loved you the way you are. No matter what changes about you. And before you could ever see me, you loved me. You love me for what is on the inside. You weren't attracted to me by my looks, but instead by my heart." She frowned at him.

"And what did you see in me? Were you just attracted to a pretty face? Or my bending? What was it?" Haru smiled at her.

"You. Just you. Just because I have always had sight, doesn't mean I make all my decisions based on that." She smiled and circled her finger over his chest. She looked up at him with her light green eyes growing.

"Good. You start judging me by my looks and I'll let ya have it!" Haru smiled and leaned down to kisser her gently.

"I might have to take you up on that off." He smiled slyly. She smiled and hit him on the chest. She stood up.

"Come on. I believe that we are over due for a swim." She said looking over him. He pushed himself up and walked over to stand next to her.

"You're perfect. If you were again to loose your sight. Your value would be no less to me." She smirked at him.

"Shut up and get in the water!"


End file.
